The Bus Stop
by Seito
Summary: HaoYoh. Yoh waits for the bus. Hao comes along.(“I’m waiting for the bus.”“Bus?”“That human transportation with windows and big wheels. It’s long and has many seats in it. Like a train.” Confused. “Train?”“I’m not getting onto that


Mesa no own Shaman King

**Conversation is between:** Yoh and Hao

**Topic:** Buses, Bus rides, and random things

**Timeline:** After the ending of Shaman King (which I haven't seen) but Hao isn't dead obviously

**Warning:  
**  
This is very strange  
  
Very hard to follow  
  
Read very carefully or you might get lost on reading. There are hints to who is saying which line.  
  
Hao/Yoh fluff you are warn  
  
No flames  
  
Forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes.  
  
You may now continue onward reading

-------------  
  
_The Bus Stop_  
  
-------------  
  
"Wonder what's taking it so long?"  
  
Tapping of feet  
  
Patiently Waiting  
  
Listening to music  
  
A gray bird  
  
Walked by  
  
"Maybe it got stuck in traffic."  
  
Another boy  
  
With long brown hair  
  
Appears  
  
Right next to the first  
  
"Otouto what are you doing?"  
  
Startled the first  
  
The first fell over  
  
Shock.  
  
"HAO!!! What are you doing here?!!"  
  
Repeats  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Takes off headphones  
  
"I can't believe you did that to me."  
  
Getting angry  
  
Repeats himself  
  
Once more  
  
"I asked what are you doing."  
  
Fire sparks  
  
Flicker dangerously  
  
"You're so impatiently."  
  
"I know."  
  
Whines  
  
"But you're ignoring me."  
  
"I'm waiting for the bus."  
  
"Bus?"  
  
"That human transportation with windows and big wheels. It's long and has many seats in it. Like a train."  
  
Confused.  
  
"Train?"  
  
"... Oniichan you need to learn the names of some humans' things even though you don't like them or humans. It's the really long metal thing that runs on tracks."  
  
"Oh. Is that's what it's called?"  
  
Thinks back to the time  
  
In England when he derailed  
  
Quite a few of those things  
  
Grin evilly  
  
"They had plenty of those pitiful humans in them."  
  
Sweat drop  
  
"..."  
  
"Why wait for this stupid human contraction anyways? Why not just walk?"  
  
"... Oniichan take a look around you. To walk from here to home would take days. I only have enough money for a bus ride."  
  
"I could teleport you there."  
  
"And miss the ride back? No thanks Oniichan."  
  
"Why do you want to ride this 'bus'?"  
  
"Because it has a nice view on the ride back."  
  
The brown haired boy  
  
Took a seat  
  
On the bench  
  
The headphone-wearing boy  
  
Did the same  
  
And leaned on  
  
His brother's shoulder  
  
"I supposed I could wait with you."  
  
"I like that."  
  
Silence over fell  
  
Peaceful  
  
Both boys were enjoying  
  
Each other's presence  
  
No words  
  
Were needed  
  
Then...  
  
"HEY!!! That's the bus!!!"  
  
The headphone-wearing boy  
  
Took off  
  
Knocking down his brother  
  
"Damnit Yoh. Why did you do that?"  
  
"I missed it."  
  
"So wait for another one."  
  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
"Good cause now you own me for knocking me down."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The older brother leaned  
  
Over and took  
  
A kiss  
  
Off his brother's lips  
  
As the younger brother blushed  
  
Furiously  
  
People passing by said  
  
"How cute."  
  
And moved on  
  
With their business  
  
Hint of jealously  
  
"Why are you anxious to go back to that wolf girl you call your fiancée anyways?"  
  
"I don't. I rather stay with you."  
  
"Then stay."  
  
"But I still want to see the bus ride back."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just wait and see Oniichan. I'll show what I mean."  
  
=====  
  
"Oniichan the bus is here."  
  
"I'm not getting onto that thing."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hurry up kid. I have people to drop off."  
  
The older twin  
  
Bit his lip  
  
Restraining himself  
  
From killing the driver.  
  
The younger didn't wait  
  
Instead he grabbed his brother  
  
And paid for his and his brother's fare  
  
Then took a seat  
  
With his brother next to him  
  
"Why do I have to be here?"  
  
"Just watch."  
  
The bus began to move  
  
And scenery when passing by  
  
The older brother watched  
  
As random trees, buildings, and cars  
  
Passed by  
  
"See. It's a nice view."  
  
The older just nodded.  
  
====  
  
Hours later  
  
The older felt something  
  
Lean against  
  
He looked down  
  
To find his brother fast asleep  
  
Smile  
  
And a kiss on the forehead  
  
"Sleep well, Yoh."  
  
It was a smooth bus ride home from there.  
  
--------_Owari_---------  
  
I hoped everyone enjoyed. Just a short drabble I thought of while sitting at the bus stop yesterday. I sat there for a whole hour, damnit. The stupid bus I needed to get on passed me. Grr...  
  
Umm... yes anyways... for anyone still confused (whether it be because of my writing style or something else) Yoh is sitting at the bus stop, waiting for the bus to come. Hao comes along. They talk. Hao doesn't know what a bus and train is. Then the bus comes, the one Yoh needs to get one, and passes them completely. Yoh runs after it, knocking down Hao in the same process. Hao then steals a kiss as punishment. Then bus comes and Hao doesn't want to get on it but Yoh drags him on. Then Yoh falls asleep on his brother's shoulder on the way home. Simple.  
  
Hope you people like. Now...  
  
**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


End file.
